Races
=Race Attributes= Adjective List From worst to best: no insignificant inferior minimal pitiful poor petty low minor unsatisfactory basic mediocre average intermediate moderate useful adequate considerable good high exceptional great major superb outstanding excellent awesome marvelous superior maximal MAXIMAL Size List Racial sizes in centimeters: b'rogh 500 reed 400 firbolg 340 antaeun 320 troll 290 centaur 260 beholder 250 saerka 210 thri-kreen 200 human 175 orc 175 ciloss 170 elf 170 dark elf 165 shadowperson 160 dwarf 125 halfling 120 cancun 120 chitine 120 derro 120 snakeman 115 gnome 105 avan 100 spell weaver 65 brownie 60 leprechaun 55 mold man 40 =Race List= Antaeuns Antaeuns are a race of intelligent bipedal elephantine mammals, closely related to mammoths. Towering at over 3 meters in height and being very sturdy in body structure they are an impressive sight to encounter in the cold wastes of the southern parts of the valley. Both male and female Antaeuns sport large bone white tusks, although males have larger and more impressive ones. They don't really use these tusks in fights but they could easily kill most of the smaller races if caught in the way of them. Antaeuns also have a custom of carving designs on their tusks to show their rank in the tribe. Majority of their body is covered on very thick fur ranging from brown to gray depending on the age, sex and other factors. Their feet are very similar to feet of a mammoth but somewhat more suitable for bipedal walk. On the other hand they have humanoid hands and fingers allowing them to nimbly handle items and weapons regardless of their massive size and thick skin and fur. Antaeuns form small bands and some times even larger tribes that live nomadic life on the southern parts of the valley at at the edge of the glaciers and plains where they can still hunt for large creatures living in the glaciers but still roam easily through the areas where large forests and hills do not hinder their movement. They rarely stay long in a same area and move in cycles around the edge of the southern glaciers with their mammoths who they use as their massive pack animals. Few times per year some of them trek to the north to trade their hunted items, such as bone and furs in large communities for metal items and cloth that they themselves cannot produce due to their nomadic life style. They value large metallic weapons, such as great axes, highly as they are an impressive way to show their rank and status and as they also double as tools that are needed in nomadic life. Lifespan of the Antaeuns is relatively long and that they do not have many enemies in the southern glaciers that could prematurely end their life many of the Antaeuns manage to gather many metallic items, even highly magical ones. Some of the elder Antaeuns who manage to gather enough personal possessions usually tend to retire in communities of other races when they reach certain point in their life and become familiar enough with the odd cultures. Young Antaeuns occasionally seek adventurous life and wander towards the north in seek of knowledge. They are often hired as mercenaries and bodyguards due to their impressive figure, even though they are quite peaceful. Strength intermediate Dexterity minor Constitution adequate Intelligence minor Wisdom mediocre Charisma minor Size gigantic Ability to see in dark moderate Experience gain rate good Spell point regen average Endurance point regen intermediate Hit point regen useful Starting alignment neutral Ability to see in light intermediate They have a lifespan of approximately 200 years. Antaeuns have adequate natural resistance against cold damage. Slots: 2 finger slots 1 amulet slots 2 hand slots 1 torso slots 1 head slots 2 arm slots 1 miscellaneous slots 2 ear slots 2 leg slots 1 neck slots 1 belt slots 1 cloak slots 1 clothes slots Racial Guilds: Nomads of the Wild, Civilized City Dwellers Avans The Avans are peculiar, rarely seen creatures that live far in the northern reaches of the valley. They can usually be seen flying in the morning breeze, dancing around mountain tops in the unseen currents. It is said that seeing them dance is the most beautiful sight one can see. The Avan's body is strangely structured, it consists of four limbs, connected to the trunk that is the main body. The head is small and child-like. What is so peculiar about them that their bodies are almost see-through, almost completely transparent, only their silvery skeletal structures are in view, their flesh and organs being quite translucent. Their hues vary from clear red to yellow and pale blue, with few golden ones and purple Avan's around. The color of their translucent body usually presents their rank in the Avan society, the golden ones being the leaders. For any observer, the first sight of a flying skeleton, surrounded by haze-like body that emits it's own pale light is a strange and peculiar happening indeed, but once the dance starts, they would give anything for it never to stop. Strength poor Dexterity adequate Constitution poor Intelligence mediocre Wisdom high Charisma high Size small Endurance point regen mediocre Hit point regen considerable Ability to see in light average Starting alignment neutral Ability to see in dark intermediate Experience gain rate exceptional Spell point regen good Special abilities for avans: Major 'charming dance'-ability Major 'fly'-ability They have a lifespan of approximately 25 years. Avans have moderate natural resistance against lightning damage. Avans have moderate natural resistance against acid damage. Avans have insignificant natural vulnerability against physical damage. Avans have moderate natural resistance against fire damage. Avans have moderate natural resistance against cold damage. Slots: 4 arm slots 1 neck slots 4 finger slots 1 amulet slots 1 head slots 2 belt slots 4 ear slots 1 miscellaneous slots. Racial Guilds: Little People's League B'roghs B'roghs are the biggest race in Icesus. They are tall and slim humanoid giants, who can become up to five meters tall. Their skin is an ochre or orange colour, which is the result of living in the hot deserts of Aegic. They have sharp, angled features with a flat nose and pointed ears. B'roghs have no beard and are often bald on the top of their head, but they let the hair growing from the back of their head grow to waist-length. B'roghs nowadays live in villages of simple huts on the plains in Icesus, preferably near one of the volcanoes or in another similar warm spot. The b'rogh society is strictly clannish, with an intricate system of rulership passed from one clan to another in a cycle. No outsider has ever been able to research this system closer. Apart from their clans, b'rogh are somewhat simpleminded and have a singletracked mentality, but are much feared as warriors. They tend to keep to themselves and not join in other races' wars, unless forced to by the circumstances. Strength high Dexterity poor Constitution high Intelligence inferior Wisdom poor Charisma poor Size Huge Endurance point regen moderate Hit point regen exceptional Ability to see in light average Starting alignment neutral Ability to see in dark average Experience gain rate exceptional Spell point regen petty They have a lifespan of approximately 60 years. NOTE: b'roghs have trouble seeing in less than good light! Special abilities for b'roghs: Giant weaponry: It increases attack speed with all weapons larger than 1m Fist slam: As a B'rogh, you can smash your opponents with dreadful effects, sometimes your opponent gets stunned from the force of the strike. Slots: 2 leg slots 2 arm slots 1 torso slots 1 head slots 2 foot slots 1 belt slots 1 cloak slots 2 ear slots 1 clothes slots 1 neck slots 2 finger slots 2 hand slots 1 amulet slots 1 miscellaneous slots. Racial Subs: Nomads of the Wild